


Manifestations of the Self

by Jaspersfic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Bucky Barnes Recovering, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspersfic/pseuds/Jaspersfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon fic for snakesocks.<br/>The asset's daemon is a pitbull, disfigured by years of abuse.  With the asset feeling everything that happens to her, HYDRA find new ways to torture him.</p><p>After the helicarriers hit the Potomac, and Rogers brought him home, Bucky and his daemon begin to learn how to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snakesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snakesocks).



> Warnings: First chapter contains daemon-on-daemon rape, and general Hydra Trash Party style abuse, if you're looking for fluffy recovery go to the second chapter. (Similarly, if you're trying to read HTP, skip the second chapter)
> 
> Thanks to various trash denizens for helping me decide on types of daemon.

Rollins pushed open the door to the conference room with a faint sense of apprehension. With Pierce in town and the asset out of cryo, you could never be quite sure what pushing open a door might reveal. Sarah was dawdling down the corridor, pausing to preen at her feathers. He slowed - he didn't like getting too far from her and she knew it.  
'Come on Sarah...' He pleaded with the swan. There was a moment's hesitation from her before she hurried along. He pushed open the door and it didn't take more than a split second for him to see he was right to have hesitated.

Most of the STRIKE team were sat around the conversation, laughing and joking as they ate the burgers and fries that were in front of them. Most of their daemons were also eating, talking and play-fighting amongst themselves. Bane, Rumlow's huge dog daemon, was nowhere to be seen. Pierce was at the head of the table conducting the conversation, one hand holding some fries and the other buried in the asset's hair, pulling him close. There was a plate of salmon in front of him as well, but that wasn't for the asset.

Sapphire, Pierce’s daemon in the form of an elegant grey cat, was curled up on the table by the Secretary’s hand. Her tail swished from side to side elegantly as she ate the salmon that had been dished up for her.

The asset was sat by Pierce's feet, his head resting against Pierce's thigh. He opened his mouth when Pierce brought some fries to his lips, eating hungrily and nuzzling into the touch. It took a few moments for Rollins to notice that the asset was flinching in his position, letting out soft whimpers under his breath and shaking. He was paler than normal, streaks of tears visible on his cheeks.

'What is it Sarah?' He asked quietly through his link to the swan.  
'By the door.' She replied coldly, and he glanced over and flinched. Bane, Rumlow's daemon, a large attack dog, had mounted the asset's bitch daemon, a pitbull with a black leather muzzle matching the asset's own. Her face and ears were coated in bite marks. Bane's teeth were around the bitch's neck, and every thrust of his hips made the asset whimper, letting out soft choked noises.

Rollins curled his lip slightly in disgust, leaning in to grab some of Rumlow's food while he was distracted, seeing that Rumlow’s hand had slipped down into his lap.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Rumlow smirked at him. "You took a while."  
"I was the other side of the city." Rollins explained. "Anyway, I'm here now. What is it?"  
"Food." Rumlow gestured towards an empty seat, and Rollins sat down, taking some of the food and eating. 

The bitch whined pathetically as Bane pulled out having finally finished, and she limped back towards the asset. It was almost tender at times, the way she would nuzzle against him and lick at his face if they didn't keep her muzzled. But they didn't have space for gentleness, not here, not with them. She just brushed her nose against the asset’s chest for a moment.

She fell to the floor on Pierce's other side, and Sapphire jumped down from the table, landing on the dog and curling up on her after spinning in circles a couple of times.

Both the bitch and the asset were shaking still, whimpering under their breath, and Rollins tried to block it out. Rumlow, sat beside Pierce, lashed out with his boot, catching the bitch in her side and knocking the breath from the asset. He grabbed the dog around the neck.  
“Shut up.” He hissed.

Disturbed by the total lack of etiquette and respect, Sarah let out a loud hiss, before marching past Bane and sitting by Rollins. He passed her the bun off the top of his burger.  
"So, you guys invite me over for a dominance display?" He asked, gesturing with his head towards where the asset was still resting against Pierce's leg. "Or is there a reason I'm here?"

"I thought we should discuss tactics for Insight. Make sure everyone knows the roles they will have to play." Pierce explained, leaning in towards them while he continued to grip the asset's hair with one of his hands.

The asset was moving its head, and it took Rollins a few seconds to realise that it was still nuzzling against his hand, pressing into his touch and seeking comfort in the contact. A moment later he realised the bitch was doing the same to Sapphire, raising her head to nuzzle against her. A sharp swipe with her claws to the bitch’s face, drawing blood, was enough to stop that. 

Rollins tried to ignore it and focus on the meeting. He didn't care what happened to the asset but he wasn't keen on seeing daemons being tortured. He'd suffered that enough first hand. 

Pierce stood, and Sapphire stretched and dug her claws in. "So, let me pull up a diagram." He headed towards the board, not releasing the asset's hair, and the deadly sniper crawled after him without complaint.


	2. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the helicarriers hit the Potomac, and Rogers brought him home, Bucky and his daemon begin to learn how to live again.

Bucky sat back on the sofa, leaning against Steve's shoulder and shivering at the gentle touch of Steve's fingers in his hair. A Christmas film was playing on the television, and around the room most of the rest of the team weresharing popcorn and relaxing together. From the kitchen came the noise of Bruce clattering around with a range of pots and pans, preparing dinner for them all.

It had been two months before Rogers and Wilson had tracked Bucky down. He'd been curled up on a bench when they found him, his arms around Bianca, shuddering. Both of them had been half-starved at that moment, close to death. He'd gone with Rogers because it had seemed like a better option than staying where he was. He'd been right. He still had nightmares, was still frightened, but now things were a little easier. He was getting stronger every day.

Steve leaned down to pet Bianca with his other hand, and Bucky smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve's cheek. It felt nice when Steve petted Bianca's ears, and they were lovers. At least in the Tower, no one would question Steve touching her. Wendy, Steve's armadillo daemon, was curled up on Bucky's lap, nuzzling against his metal hand. Bucky gently brushed his fingers over the plates, making her tilt her head into his touch.

Wendy had been smaller before, a pink fairy armadillo that had sharp claws and had ended up being bitten by angry dogs more times than Bucky could count after Steve got into fights. Bianca had ended up defending her. Back then the scars on her face had been from fair fights, hadn't been something Bucky felt ashamed of. Now, Wendy was a three banded armadillo, a foot long and an eager climber, refusing to acknowledge her new name of Liberty, given by the Office of War Information. Wendy could defend herself better in her new form, even if Bianca still sometimes had to step in to stop her doing anything overly stupid. Bucky sympathised with her at times like that.

"Food's ready..." Bruce called out as he walked in, his own squirrel daemon resting on his shoulder. He put a few plates of food down on a low table for the daemons, before returning to the kitchen to grab some more for the humans and passing them around. Steve was smiling gratefully at the food, and Bucky reached for it after putting Wendy down on the floor. 

Bianca jumped down, and Wendy nuzzled against her, gently guiding her over to where the plates of food were waiting. Bucky watched as Bianca hesitantly began to eat, gulping down the chunks of meat that had been prepared for her. Wendy was also eating, crunching her way happily through an apple and a pile of termites. The rest of the daemons kept their distance until Bianca had eaten, and let her move back to Bucky's side before they began to eat. Bianca still wasn’t good with being surrounded. Once he was sure Bianca was safe, Bucky could return his attention to the film, smiling slightly as Steve lifted Bianca up onto his lap.

The evening dragged on, and Bucky relaxed against Steve's shoulder. It was easier with Steve here, and he was getting better at being around the rest of their team and their odd mixture of daemons. Progress was being made and at times like this, it felt like all his effort was worth it.

"Hey!" Lucky, Clint's daemon, called up from the floor. Like Bianca, she was a dog covered in as many scars as her other half, and yet she was nowhere near as timid as the pitbull. Lucky was loud and playful and energetic, constantly causing trouble.  
"What?" Obez'yana asked from his position on Natasha's shoulder. A pygmy marmoset, Obez'yana was by far the smallest daemon in the group, as well as the only male. He was also the only one other than Phil's meerkat that had a chance of keeping Lucky in check.  
"Cuddle pile!" Lucky called out, flopping down in the middle of the floor, and then whining until Bruce's squirrel joined him, followed a moment later by the strange yellow rodent Thor had, a creature of Asgard not of Earth. Redwing landed on Lucky's head and settled there, and even the small robot that held one version of Jarvis headed over to join the pile, resting against the dog's front paw.

Bucky glanced over at Clint to see that he was smiling widely, and no one was saying a word about the fact Wendy and Bianca had hung back.  
'It's alright Bianca. You don't have to go.' Bucky told her through their link. He still found contact hard sometimes and could hardly fault his daemon for feeling the same.  
'It's alright. Long as Wendy's there...' Bianca answered, hopping down from the sofa and waiting for Wendy before carefully walking towards the pile. She was shaking slightly, but she walked on, stopping and resting so that her head was besides Lucky's paw.

Wendy promptly curled up on top of her.

Bucky laughed softly, able to feel the security that Bianca had at that moment, and he cuddled up against Steve as the credits of the film began to roll. Jarvis swapped to the next film, and around them the humans relaxed. With a grin, Bucky reached over to steal some popcorn from Natasha.


End file.
